A Second Chance at Life
by The Pokemon Writers
Summary: All his life, Joey had been told he was nothing more than a waste of space, and that he should just crawl into a hole and die. But while trying to keep possession of his one true belonging, he ends up being transported into the world of pokémon, where he befriends a Kirlia that brought him to get healed. Now, with his first real friend, Joey must try to make a new life in pokémon.
1. How it all began

Hello readers! J and L here, and today we are uploading something a little new. As most writers will tell you, writers block sucks, and we found that writing something else helps us get rid of it. So, instead of us just writing something random and throwing it away, we have decided to start another story. It won't be updated as often as our first story, "Life with a Pokémon", but it will have more chapters later on down the line.

So, as with all our chapters from our other story, let's get these notes and the disclaimer out of the way.

(person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

How it all began

(Joey's POV)

I hate my life. There's no buts about it, I hate my life.

Your probably wondering who I am, and why I hate my life, so allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Joey, I'm white, six feet tall, and have black hair and brown eyes. I'm also seventeen years old, which basically means while I have intelligent thoughts, no one ever listens to me. As for why I hate my life, well that's because people treat garbage better then they treat me. My cloths are full of holes and what patches I could make, and my room consists of a cardboard box for my cloths, a flat blowup air mattress for me to sleep on, and what few possessions I was able to rummage out of the trash.

My parents, if you can even call them that, consist of a father who is evil when sober, and sadistic when drunk, and a mother who thinks I should just crawl into a hole and die so she can use my room for storage. Not the best parents a boy could have, and since I don't have any siblings, well. My life sucks.

What sucks even more is school, or more importantly high school and the drama that follows. I skipped ninth grade since I was so smart, so I am the youngest in my grade, but don't assume that being the youngest makes me the smallest, seeing as I beat most of the football team in size. I was never interested in sports though, instead I enjoyed video games, and things like band where I played a mean trumpet, and wood shop. Because of these things, I was the outcast at school, and even more I was the most popular target of school pranks, jokes, and anything else the other kids could think of to do to me. There favorite pastime though, was to pick on me because I never had sex. To have sex, you need a girlfriend, and I wouldn't be caught dead with any of the jackals of this place.

So, you can see why I hate my life.

.

"What the fuck did I tell you about your shit!" hollered my father, drunk off his ass as usual, as he threw my backpack across the living room.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, walking over and picking up my bag, hoping my one personal belonging hadn't been destroyed, "I'll take it up to my room."

"And you will stay there without dinner!" hollered my father as I quickly ran up the stairs to my room before he could get his metal bat out to hit me.

I ran into my room, the door closing and latching behind me, and quickly looked though my bag till I found what I was looking for. My DS! I found the DS and it's old charger behind the school, and while half of the buttons didn't really work well, and I had patched up the case with more tape that should be allowed, it was still my most prized possession. My parents didn't know I had it, and since I didn't have a power outlet in my room I had to charge at school. I quickly released the game chip from the back, and a small smile lit up my face as I looked at the worn out label. Anyone who didn't know what it said would assume it was all white, but I could still make out the faintest of yellow lines that spelled the title. Pokémon.

I had made a trade with one of the kids when I first found the DS, he would give me a game I could play on it, and I would get him through one of his classes. At first the kid thought I was kidding, and insisted that a piece of puke like me didn't have a DS system, until I showed him the device, which made him laugh his ass off at it's condition. He said that I must be joking, that no one played with a DS anymore, especially one that was a piece of trash like this one. I quickly convinced him that I was serous, and after about a month of helping him pass his honors English class, he gave me the game.

I put back in the game, and started up my DS. Once it fully started, I pulled up my save on my pokémon game, watching with happiness as the childish lights and colors flashed in front of the screen. I found my character right where I left him, somewhere called Unova, and pulled up my team. There was my Gigalith, Bruiser, who was kinda like the tank of my team, my Zoroack, Cloak, who was the eyes that watched from the shadows, my Chandelure, Night Light, my team's light in the darkest night, my Meloetta, Melody, the joy and happiness of the team, and my Unfezant, Skye, my eyes in the sky. My personal favorite though, and most important member, was my shiny Gardevoir, Lilly.

"Why can't my life be like this?" I asked my DS screen as I started moving my character around the digital world, "why can't I have a life where I'm not treated like trash, where I can have friends and happiness, and where I can be in control of my life?"

.

I played my game till it was about midnight, or so I thought since I didn't have reliable clock, and went to sleep on my flat air mattress, while clutching my DS. The next morning I woke up the same way I always did, the sound of banging on my door by my drunk father, telling me to get my lazy ass up and get dressed. I used to wonder why he didn't open the door in the morning, but I later realized that when my father was drunk, besides being sadistic, he wasn't able to a lot of functions. Working doors was one of those.

I got up, and quickly slipped into a beat up pair of blue jeans, an old red long sleeve shirt that I had cut to act like a t-shirt, and my navy blue sneakers, which were now over eighty percent silver from the ductap I had used to patch them up. I was about to put my DS in my bag, when I saw something shiny inside my bag, and when I pulled it out it looked to be a rainbow quartz pendant, on a silver chain. Where the hell did I get this?

"Well, possession is nine tenths of the law," I muttered to myself, putting the pendant on, "maybe I can find a use for it."

.

"Hey there puke!" called a voice from behind as I walked down the hallway at my school, and turning I saw a group of about six kids, and in the lead was the boy who gave me the DS game, "yeah, I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want John?" I asked, turning around to face the group. I didn't even try to explain to him that my name wasn't puke, all that ever got me was trouble, "I have to get to class."

"I want that pokémon game I gave you back," said John, only to stop for a moment as he looked at the pendant I was wearing, "where did a piece of trash like you find something so impressive?"

"Where do you think I found it?" I lied, thinking on my feet, "In the trash, like everything else I own."

"Know what, I don't care where you found it," said John, shaking his head to focus, "I found a collector from China who will pay me five hundred dollars for that pokémon game I gave you, so hand it over."

"We had a deal John," I said, grabbing my bag a little tighter in case I had to run, "I helped you through honors English, so this game is mine. You can't just change your mind two months later, and demand it back."

"Well, if you don't give it back, then my new friends here will take it back for me," said John, and I then noticed that not only were the kids behind him all part of the football team, they were the few that were bigger then me, and they each looked to be holding some sort of small weapon, "so, what will it be? Either way, I am getting my game back."

I quickly went over my options here. I could either hand over the one thing I had in my life I enjoyed, get the crap beat out of me and have it taken away from me, or I could try to run away from five of the largest players on the football team. Neither of the options appealed to me, but I guess I had only one option, "just let me get the game out of my bag."

"Smart move puke," said John as I reached into my bag, but instead of grabbing my DS to remove the game, my hand wrapped around the piece of Italian Marble I had found in the trash for my geology class, "now let me have it."

Be careful what you wish for, I thought to myself, quickly pulling out the marble. Then, in one quick motion, I brought the rock up and smashed it into John's head, sending him the ground in a cry of pain.

"Time for a quick exit," I said to myself, turning and running away from the group as John hollered at them to get me.

Five minutes later, I was running across the football field in a thunderstorm. I was able to evade the football players long enough to get outside, although it had started raining heavily, but now they were on my tail.

"You can't escape puke!" hollered one of my pursuers, "we will get you, and then you are in for a world of hurt!"

"You'll have to be faster then me then!" I called back as I put more speed into my legs. All I had to do was get across the school's fence, and get into the nearby forest, and I could get away. I knew the forest better then most, since I spent what little free time I had outside in the forest, away from people. No one could find me there.

It was then, that it happened.

I was almost to the fence, when I felt an immense heat cross over my body, and I suddenly realized what had happened. I had been struck by lightning!

Time slowed down as I started to fall, and all I could think of was the irony of this. All my life I was told I was trash, and that I should just kill myself, but now that I was trying to keep the one thing that I enjoyed I was killed by mother nature!

.

I thought I was dead, that my life was over, until I started hearing the faintest of beeps to the right of me. Slowly, I came to, and felt something soft under me. I opened my eyes, and was immediately blinded by light, until they came back into focus, and I could see what looked to be florescent light bulbs above me. Where are I?

I slowly moved my head around, and took in the room, and it appeared to be some sort of hospital room, with monitors and sensors all around the room. I was about to sit up, when a woman in a white outfit and pink hair walked in with a tray.

"Oh, you're awake," said the woman, setting down the tray, "that's good. How do you feel?"

"I feel like death," I said barely able to speak, "what is this place?"

"You're at a Poké-center," said the woman, walking over and taping on the nearest monitor, "seams you were hit with a large bolt of electricity that nearly killed you, and if you hadn't been dragged in by your Kirlia, you would most likely be dead."

"Wait, what?" I asked, not understanding what she was saying. Poké-center? Kirlia? "What are you talking about?"

"Temporary memory loss is to be expected," said the Nurse, picking up a clipboard that hung from the foot of my bed, "do you remember your name?"

"Joey," I said.

"And what about your age?" asked the woman as she wrote down my answers.

"I'm seventeen years old."

"Any family?" asked the woman.

"Parents," I said, my mind wandering to painful memories, "they treat me like crap."

"Yes, we noticed you had a lot of bruising and scars all over you," said the woman, "did they do that to you?"

"Most of it. The rest was either done by kids at my school, or by me falling down in the forest."

"That's awful!" cried the woman.

"You get used to it," I said with a shrug. I never really told strangers about my life at home, mainly because they couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, it seems like you don't have any permanent memory loss," said the woman, although I could tell she was disturbed by my past, "would you like me to bring in your Kirlia? She has been asking to see you."

"Wait, isn't Kirlia a pokémon?" I asked, still confused. Aren't pokémon fake?

"Yes, of course they are," said the woman with a smile, walking over to the door, "what else would they be?"

And with that, she left the room, and after a moment she came back in, leading something that shouldn't be real. There was a girl, about two and a half feet tall, with blue hair, white dress, blue pointed feet, orange eyes, and what looked to be two orange horns on each side of it's head. It was a pokémon! A fucking pokémon!

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said the woman, leaving the room as the Kirlia sat down in a chair near the bed.

Neither of us spoke, just staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

"Are you real?" I finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

[Yes, I am,] said a voice, but the Kirlia's lips never moved.

"Did you just speak?" I asked, still confused about what was going on.

[I'm using telepathy,] said the voice again, which I now assumed was the Kirlia, [I'm sending words into your brain so we can speak.]

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked, completely confused, "how is any of this real?"

[I don't understand?] said the Kirlia, [I found you wounded in the forest, and brought you here so you could be healed by Nurse Joy.]

"This can't be real," I said, my head hurting slightly from thinking about everything, "pokémon aren't real, they are just creatures in a videogame."

[What?] Kirlia asked, tilting it's head slightly, [what are you talking about?]

"You can't be real," I explained, "Kirlia is nothing more then a creature created by Nintendo to make money. If you are anything, you're a ventriloquist in a costume."

[Really?] asked Kirlia as its eyes started to glow blue, and suddenly I felt something else inside my head, like someone else was inside my mind, [oh, now I understand. You aren't from around here.]

"What?" I asked as whatever had entered my mind left, and the Kirlia's eyes stopped glowing.

[You have never seen a living pokémon, so naturally you wouldn't believe that they were real,] said Kirlia, getting up from its chair and walking over to take my hand. It was a strange feeling, seeing as a Kirlia only had two fingers on each hand, but they felt warm and soft, [do you believe I am real now?]

"Yes," I said, suddenly believing that this small creature, that shouldn't be real, was real, "I do."

[Good,] said the Kirlia with a smile, [my name is Lilly. What's yours?]

"Joey," I said, my thoughts being drawn to what that woman I had first seen had said, "that woman, I think you called her Nurse Joy, said that you were my Kirlia, what does that mean?"

[Well,] said Lilly, a little hesitant, [I kinda lied when I brought you here. I told Nurse Joy that you were my trainer, and that my poké-ball had been destroyed, so she would allow me to stay.]

"Why did you do that?" I asked? Why would someone lie to be near me? Get away I understand, but to stay close?

[Well, I never had any friends where I grew up, and I wanted to see the world,] explained Lilly, [so, I know this is kinda sudden, but can I come with you?]

"Wait, you actually want to be around me?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. Was Lilly actually saying she wanted to be my friend?

[Please?] Lilly asked, a small sparkle in her eyes, [I've never had a friend, and I was hoping that maybe that could change with you.]

"To be honest, I have never had a friend either," I said, a slight smile crossing my face at the thought of having a friend, "but, I always wanted one."

[Is that a yes?] asked Lilly, excitement building in her voice.

"Yes it is," I said, and right as the words left my lips, Lilly jumped up and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

[Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!] cried Lilly in pure joy, wrapping her arms tighter around me, [I won't let you down. I'll be the best friend you ever had!]

"Well, you're off to a good start," I said, running my hand down Lilly's hair, a smile crossing my face. Maybe getting struck by lightning was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

Well, what did you all think? It's different from what we have writen before, and yes we know that it has some, ok probably a lot, of grammar errors. We can't catch every one there is, so please try to look past the ones you see.

So until we upload the next chapter, whenever that is, this is J and L saying good bye.


	2. Starting Out

Hello readers. J and L here, and we get none of you were expecting this chapter so soon. If you read chapter 35 of "Life with a Pokémon", you should know that we are about to go back to school. Luckily, with a little help from our friend **Ninja** , we were able to wrap up this chapter before school starts. We hope you all enjoy.

(Person's name POV) how the person who is talking sees things.

"Person talking"

[Telepathic speech]

'When a pokémon is talking in poké-speech'

Disclaimer- We have no claim on pokémon, or the pokémon franchise. Our claim is only on the characters we make up for this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Starting Out

(Joey's POV)

"Well, I see you are feeling better," said Nurse Joy, walking in as Lilly and I hugged, "good news, you should be able to leave by tomorrow morning. Until then, you should rest."

"Ok," I said as I released Lilly from my embrace, "is there any chance I can have my gear back, and possibly a new poké-ball for Lilly? Her last one was destroyed."

"I'll bring those right away," said Nurse Joy, looking at the clipboard at the end of my bed, "we did go through your stuff though, to try to get some identification for you, but your trainer ID and poké-dex are missing. Also, it would appear all your clothes were destroyed, so when you are ready to leave, we will give you some fresh clothes."

"Yeah, I have a bad habit of losing those two," I lied, giving a fake chuckle as I scratch the back of my head to really sell it, "is there any way I could get replacements of those as well?"

"Of course, just stop at the front desk on your way out," said Nurse Joy, leaving the room.

[Wow,] said Lilly in amazement, [how did you make her believe you lost the two most important things a trainer needs?]

"At the school I went to, you either learned how to make people believe what you say, or you find yourself locked inside a locker," I said, a shiver going down my spine at the thought of my old school, "it wasn't a nice place there."

[Why?] asked Lilly, and looking down I saw a look of concern cross her face.

"Well, some people enjoy it when others are in pain or fear, and even more so when they are the cause of it," I explained, a look of horror passing over Lilly's face as I described how bad school could get, "I was usually the unfortunate receiver of the pain, not so much the fear."

[But, why?] asked Lilly as Nurse Joy came back into he room, holding my bag, which was somehow in good condition after getting hit by lightning, and a basic red and white poké-ball.

"Here are your things," said Nurse Joy, laying them on the table next to my bed, then handing the poké-ball to me, "do you know how to use a poké-ball?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you," I replied with a smile.

"If you need anything, just press the red button next to your bed, and one of us will be in to see you," said Nurse Joy, leaving the room.

[You didn't answer my question,] said Lilly as I reached over and brought my bag closer to get at my things, [why would people do such horrible things to you?]

"Because there are some people, who just enjoy being mean," I explained, stopping what I was doing to look Lilly straight in the eyes, "but I am not one of those people. No matter how things go, I will never be mean to you, just to be mean."

[I know,] said Lilly, [I felt that when I entered your mind.]

"You entered my mind?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

[Well, I wouldn't call it so much entering as I just felt what kind of person you are,] explained Lilly, [I wanted to make sure that if we did become trainer and pokémon, I wasn't going to be with someone who was bad.]

"Well, I'm glad you chose me," I said, opening my bag to find the rainbow quartz pendant I had, sitting on the very top, "because I have a gift for you."

[What is it?] asked Lilly as I brought out the pendant, [Wow! It's beautiful.]

"I found it, and have no use for it," I said, putting the pendant on Lilly, "and let's face it. It looks amazing on you."

[Thank you Joey!] cried Lilly, jumping up to hug me, and then started to dance around on the bed, kinda like a little ballerina, [this so the best gift anyone has ever given me!]

"You're welcome," I said with a chuckle, watching Lilly dance for a moment, then picking up the poké-ball to examine it. It was basically how I had seen the ones in my game, a red top, a white bottom, and a silver button and line in the middle.

"So do I just point it at Lilly, or do I have to press the button?" I muttered to myself. I had lied to Nurse Joy, because I would bet that basically any trainer worth their salt would know how to use a poké-ball, and I had to keep up appearances in order for Lilly to stay with me.

[Did you say something?] Lilly asked, stopping her dancing to look at me.

"Yeah, do you know how to work this thing?" I asked, holding up the poké-ball.

[I thought you did,] said Lilly, [I thought all humans knew how to work human things.]

"Well, I guess not," I said, laying down the poké-ball on the bed.

I was about to go back through my bag, when a red beam of light shot out of the poké-ball towards Lilly! As soon as the line hit, Lilly started to turn into pixels, and within seconds, Lilly was absorbed into the Poké-ball!

"Lilly!" I cried out as my one friend suddenly disappeared.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked Nurse Joy, walking into the room.

"Yeah, everything is alright," I said, quickly hiding my feelings behind a basic look of calm I used to not draw attention to myself, "why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard a cry from this room," said Nurse Joy quickly looking around the room for a moment, "perhaps I was hearing things."

"Hey, don't feel bad, we all hear things sometimes that aren't there," I said as Nurse Joy left.

"Well, if you need anything just call, there is always someone on duty," said Nurse Joy, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, I immediately started to panic about where Lilly was. I picked up the poké-ball from where it lay beside me, and examined it. It was exactly the same, except that the silver button on the front now had a small ring of light purple on the outside.

"Maybe if I press the button," I muttered to myself, and immediately a wave of relief washed over me as Lilly rematerialized in front of me as I press the poké-ball's button, "oh thank god."

[Why should I thank Arcues?] asked Lilly as she looked up at me in confusion, [did something go wrong?]

"No, I'm just not accustomed to poké-balls," I explained, "and when I saw it capture you, I didn't know if you would be stuck in there permanently. I was afraid I had lost my only friend."

[That would be terrible,] agreed Lilly, walking over to sit next to me, [but look on the bright side. Now I will always be by your side, and if you want we never have to use that poké-ball again.]

"Yeah, I'm never going to use that again," I said, putting the poké-ball into my bag, "I guess you'll have to walk everywhere."

[I'm fine with that,] said Lilly with a smile, [that means I get to be around you more.]

"And I don't have to worry about not having someone by my side," I added, a smile crossing my face as well. The two of us were going to have a lot of fun.

.

The next morning, Lilly and I were walking down route 19 from Aspertia Town. After getting a few changes of clothes, a poké-dex, a trainer ID, and a few other things from Nurse Joy at the Poké-center, including a map, I found out that I was in the Unova region. Lucky for me, my one pokémon game was set in the Unova region, so I had a basic idea about where I was going.

On our way out of Aspertia Town, Lilly and I stopped at a store called Ranger Surplus, where I bought some more advanced supplies with the little bit of money we had, such as a pair of tactical combat boots, since while my sneakers weren't damaged by the lightning they had almost no grip, a tent and sleeping bag for nights outside, and a standard tactical knife in case we ran into trouble.

[So, what do you plan on doing?] asked Lilly as walked, [and more importantly, where are we going?]

"I'm not sure what I plan on doing. Most people plan on taking on the eight Unova gyms in order to try to become the champion," I said, "as for where we are going, I was thinking we would head to Floccesy Town to start, and then just go from there."

[So in other words, you have no real idea where to go,] said Lilly.

"What? Would you like me to have a plan?" I asked.

[Well, it would make things easier later on down the road,] said Lilly.

"Hey you!" called a voice from the side of the road, and turning I saw a young boy, probably thirteen years old, running over, "are you a trainer?"

"Maybe, why do you ask?" I asked, Lilly and I stopping in our tracks.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to have a pokémon battle with me?" asked the boy, I unhooking a poké-ball from his belt, "unless you're too scarred. I personally wouldn't blame you if you were though, your pokémon doesn't look that tough."

[Not tough!] called Lilly, jumping over to stand between me and the boy, [I'll show you tough.]

"I think my friend here would disagree with you," I said with a slight smile, "you still want to do this?"

"With pleasure," said the boy, throwing the poké-ball and releasing a small humanoid pokémon covered in blades, which if my memory of the Unova Poké-dex was correct was a Pawniard, in front of Lilly, "alright Blades, get ready for a fight."

"You mind it if before we fight I have a word with my pokémon?" I asked as the Pawniard started sharpening it's blades against each other.

"Fine," said the boy, looking at his watch, "we each get three minutes to talk with our pokémon before we battle."

[Why did you do that?] asked Lilly as she walked closer to me.

"Because I don't know what moves you can do," I explained, pulling out my new poké-dex and doing a quick scan of Lilly, "ok, so we have Confusion, Teleport, Disarming Voice, and Magical Leaf to work with."

[So, what do you think I should start with?] asked Lilly, [I've never done a battle like this.]

"Just listen to what I say, and we should be fine," I said, taking a quick glance at our opponents, "Pawniard, if I'm remembering correctly, are both dark and steel type, which will make this battle tricky."

[How so?]

"Well, psychic type moves like confusion don't work on dark type, and grass type moves like Magical Leaf, might do minor damage, but overall aren't that good. We might have to pull something out of our hats."

[What?] asked Lilly, tilting her head slightly.

"Nevermind, just make sure to stay away from his blades, and listen to me, and all should be fine."

"The three minutes are up!" called the boy as his Pawniard walked back to its battle position, "now we fight."

.

(Lilly's POV)

"So, do you want to start us off, or should we?" asked Joey to the boy who had challenged us into a fight.

"We'll start," said the boy, pointing straight at me, "Blades, use Fury Cutter!"

"Lilly, use Teleport to get behind him, then use Magical Leaf!" called Joey as the Pawniard rushed at me, swinging it's blades covered arms towards me as it did.

[I got it!] I called out as I did as Joey said, but before I could fire my Magical Leaf, the boy, now behind me, called out.

"Blades, use Double Team and surround your opponent!"

Suddenly, the Pawniard split multiple times, so there were eight of him, and then they all started running around me, making it impossible to locate the real one.

[Joey, what do I do?] I asked as I kept turning around, trying to locate my opponent, [I've lost him!]

"Lilly, use Magical Leaf to create a cloud of leaves around you to destroy his copies!" called Joey.

"Blades, stop her with another Fury Cutter!" cried the boy, but before the Pawniard could attack I quickly released the Magical Leaf all around me, draining a decent portion of my energy. Immediately, the leaves started spreading out, making it impossible to see anything, but I did hear a sharp cry of pain as my attack made contact.

"Lilly, teleport back to my side!" called Joey, and after I concentrated for a moment to locate where Joey was standing, I teleported to his side. As soon as I did though, I fell to my knees in exhaustion "hey, you ok?"

[Yeah, I'm just a little tired,] I replied as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking up a saw Joey belt over me, a look of concern on his face, [I might of over done it with that Magical Leaf.]

"Well you can't say it wasn't effective," said Joey, pointing towards my cloud of leaves, which had started to subside. After a minute though, I could make out the Pawniard, laying flat on his face, unconscious.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked the Pawniard's trainer, returning him to his poké-ball, "Blade is my strongest pokémon, and you beat him with something so small and skinny."

'Hey!' I cried out loud, not liking being called small.

"Strength isn't the only thing to take into consideration in a battle," simply replied Joey, "now grant it, your Double Team attack was a smart move, but you only had your Pawniard use physical attacks. You should teach him some ranged attacks, perhaps something like Hidden Power. You would have a better chance of winning."

"Maybe," muttered the boy, pulling out some square thing from his pocket, and removing something green, handed the green thing to Joey, "I know that the normal pay for losing a battle is two hundred dollars, but I only have half that."

"Whoa, I can't take your money," said Joey, giving it back to the boy, "keep it."

"You sure?" asked the boy, a little confused, "everyone else who has beaten me had gladly taken the money."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Joey with a nod, "if you want to get rid of it though, perhaps you should take that Pawniard of yours out to eat. He gave Lilly a decent fight, and deserves something nice."

"Hey man, thanks," said the boy as he turned to head back to town, only to stop a few feet away, "hey, I never got your name."

"I'm Joey, this is Lilly."

"I'm Max," said the boy, turning and starting back to town.

.

"Are you ok?" asked Joey as I slumped weakly against his leg as I felt more of the effects of my Magical Leaf.

[I really shouldn't of done that last Magical Leaf so strong,] I muttered, trying to stay upright, [I think I need a rest.]

"Well, if you want I could find us a clearing an e set up camp there," suggested Joey, "or we could go back to the Poké-center of you want."

[Let's find a camp site,] I said, trying to walk a few feet, only to fall to my knees out of exhaustion. I tried standing back up, but before I could completely I felt two strong hands underneath me, and turning I saw that Joey was holding me in his arms.

"Here, you can rest," said Joey as he picked up his back from where it lay, and started walking down the road, "I'll let you know when we reach somewhere for the night."

[Thank you,] I muttered as I started to slowly drift off to sleep in Joey's arms. I really did chose a good trainer.

.

(Joey's POV)

I sat on a log, starring at the fire I had made. Shortly after Lilly fell asleep I had found a small clearing to set up camp. I quickly set up the tent, making sure not to wake Lilly, and when it was done I laid her gently on her own small sleeping bag. Afterwards, I started a small fire, and pulled out two things, my old DS, and my new poké-dex, and examined both.

The data on my DS was still intact, even after being hit by a bolt of lightning, so I pulled up my game to take a look at it's Unova poké-dex and compared it to the one on my new poké-dex. Except for a few changes of who was running the gyms, there was no real difference between them, so I kinda knew what I was heading into.

"But why am I here?" I muttered, looking up into the night sky. Even the stars were different here, "what caused me to come to this world?"

* * *

Well, hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. As we said, school is starting for us, so don't expect another chapter for a while. Feel free to PM though if you have any questions or comments for us. One of both of us are on every day, so we should be able to get back to you.

So, until next time. This is J and L, saying good bye.


End file.
